


Disarming

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you want from me? I'd like to know, I really would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarming

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the eleventh day of November in the year 2010.

What do you want from me? I'd like to know, I really would.

Is it my heart you want? Go on, take it - it's yours, all yours. Pull it from my chest, disconnect my blood from its pump, leave my veins stagnant. Hold it in your hands. Feel my life beat. Take it from me, and leave me alone. 

I don't need you, I really don't, and maybe if I just keep saying that, you'll actually listen one day.

I don't need you hanging around, being your usual creepy self. I don't need you, finding _alternatives_. I don't need you to try and find a way to make this all work out. To make us work out.

I don't need any of this.

Is it my mind you like? My razor-sharp wit, the one that suddenly dulls when you are leaning in close to me, the intelligence that fails when you've got me pressed against a tree, your face far too near? Take it, like you always have. Make me forget every cleverness I have prized in my life. Take the electric spark that lets me be.

I don't want you here. I don't want you to try and talk to me, to strain to listen to my words instead of my blood, to attempt to understand me. I don't want you to keep on with this foolish plan.

I don't want it.

Is it my body that keeps you hanging around? The hourglass twist of bust and hips, the tanned skin, the sultry dark look about my eyes? Is that what it is? Is it the taste of my flesh, the scent of my hair, the strength coiled in my muscles?

Because, you know, that would just be really creepy, and I'd be forced to, like, kill you, I swear.

I would do it. I'd absolutely kill you, if it weren't for the fact that all this flies right out of my mind the moment you cast me that look, the moment it's your hands on me, the moment it's your mouth on mine. I'd kill you if it weren't for the fact that I can't bring myself to want to.

You take away my every weapon. You disarm me. Have you any idea how much?

I bet you do, somewhere in that dead, twisted little soul. I bet you do.

I hate you, Caelan, I really do.


End file.
